PenPal
by DisturbedInAGoodWay
Summary: Their unexpected meeting as kids led to the very unexpected future that would change their lives forever. ItachixSakura AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay so this is my first story on here :) I write all the time, and this idea came to me and I decided that I really wanted to try! So, this is just the first chapter. I don't know exactly when Ill update, but it'll more then likely be later today :) Bye :) **

**Chapter 1**

**PenPals International**

"No."

"Itachi-kun, I'm sorry but it's not a matter up for discussion."

"**No**." He repeated himself, this time much more forcefully.

"Itachi. You are behind in your writing. All of your tutors have told us that you are extremely blunt when you write. You have a very wide vocabulary, and there is no reason why you can't add more flavor to your work. Your father and I agree, this is for the best. We already set up your account online, now all you have to do is request someone."

He was tempted to say no again, but it clearly wasn't doing any good. So instead, he decided to glare at his mother. And glare.

…

…

…

"Oh knock it off right now young man! I have had enough! You are going to go upstairs right now, and you're going to pick someone. Am I clear?"

He grunted. Then he turned around, and stomped up the stairs. Well, it wasn't really stomping, considering the fact that his steps were actually very quiet, but since his steps were normally silent, this was as good as any stomp.

After entering his room, he walked up to his computer and quickly logged on. Soon he found himself staring at his profile on PenPals International.

**I t a c h i U c h i h a **

**Age: 10**

**Interests; Training**

**Family; Grandfather, Dad, Mom, Cousin, and baby Brother**

**Reason(s) I'm on here; To learn how to be more creative with my writing.**

**Located; US**

**REQUEST?**

A small sigh escaped his lips as he scanned over the profile his parents had made him. He thought about browsing through the other people, but decided against it. He didn't want to send letters to some random stranger. He felt happy knowing that unless he accepted a request, or sent one out himself, he wouldn't be bothered.

_**Three days later.**_

"Itachi-kun, have you gotten any pen pal requests?" His mother asked him, her voice curious, with a hint of hidden concern, as she stirred some honey into her tea. The strong smell of the herbs wafted around the room, creating an aroma that made him feel relaxed and ever so slightly sleepy.

"No." He replied bluntly as his blue black eyes looked at the cup his mother was holding with evident interest. Just before she took a sip, she sighed and handed the cup to him. Smirking faintly, he sipped slowly on the warm beverage. His mother could always read him. Though, he supposed he hadn't been to subtle when staring intently at the teacup.

"But I will go on and check." He offered as he saw the slight furrow in between his mother's slender and elegant black eyebrows, indicating that something was troubling her. He was almost certain that it was his unwillingness to commit to finding a pen pal.

Smiling slightly, she said, "Thank you Itachi-kun."

"Ka-Chan! Can Naruto come over? We have an arm wrestling match planned! Please!" His little brother, whom in his opinion personified innocence, said as he tugged oh his mother's cobalt blue sleeve slightly.

She laughed, the noise traveling to the walls in their fairly large dining room, at her youngest sons antics and patted him on the head softly.

"I will call and talk to Minato about it. Okay?"

"Awesome thanks!" He said while grinning. Then, suddenly realizing that his older brother was there, a small blush rose to his cheeks. Then, he puffed out his chest and grunted, before walking away. A deep chuckle vibrated low in his throat at his younger brothers attempt to act like a grown man. He stood up and placed his tea cup in the kitchen sink before heading up to his room.

He walked into his room, which was ridiculously clean according to his older cousin, who was a moron according to Itachi, and sat down on his standard black office chair before going online. After logging in, he checked to see if he had any requests. Ever so slightly surprised to see that he had seven requests, he clicked on the folder and watched as it expanded onto his screen. Quickly realizing that five of them were girls from his school, who he ceased to remember as anything more then irritatingly fragile children, he deleted them and stared at the two names left on his screen. One of them was in a language he didn't recognize, so he deleted that one as well. He was left with one request.

Sakura Haruno.

So there is the first chapter of PenPal! I know its short, but its just a prologue of sorts. Hope you guys like it. I'll update (probably) later today! Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well first off, holy crap. You guys are- are- I don't even know. Just…wow. This hasn't even been up for a day, and people have not only reviewed, but they have added it to their story alert. Yeah that's pretty much epic. So here, I was feeling all special and loved, so I decided to give out two more chapters :) Replies to reviewers at end. **

**Chapter 2**

**Request?**

She sighed. It was almost inaudible. Almost. But it was still there, and it still indicated her complete and all consuming utter boredom. She could've called Ino, but she wasn't in the mood for the girls' constant and not so subtle need to be superior. More over, she was sick of pretending to be inferior. But she didn't have any other friends.

'I could finish that puzzle…' She thought as she glanced at the almost complete one thousand piece puzzle featuring a delicate peacock feather made up of all kinds of beautiful blues and greens and gold, lying lifelessly inside of an intricately made glass vase. Instead of sighing again, she let out a sound that was more like a growl, and portrayed her frustration perfectly. Falling onto her forest green bed showcasing a delicate arrangement of black poppies, she moved a strand of her insufferably long coral colored hair out of her face. Her bright green eyes that closely resembled the color of limes scanned her desk on the adjacent end of the room. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the clutter and located her small portable computer semi buried underneath the aforementioned mess. Struck with sudden inspiration, she leapt off her bed, and clumsily tripped on a black and green skirt lying on her floor.

With her face nestled into the carpet and her limbs spread around her floor, she childishly kicked her legs and beat onto the floor with her fists, all the while screaming. After she had successfully made her throat raw, and had accidently punched a book, which led to her knuckle popping and the book ripping, she got up and gingerly picked up the skirt that had caused the catastrophe. Well, as gingerly as a clumsy person could that is.

Finally reaching her desk, she ungracefully flung the paper and various things that she had long ago labeled as junk and given up on trying to organize onto the floor. Picking up her computer, and maneuvering herself back to her bed, this time much more cautiously, she flipped it open and promptly logged on. Hastily going online, she typed in to her search engine, pen pal. For a moment, she did nothing but wait. And then the page loaded and she was immediately bombarded and overwhelmed simultaneously with the various choices. Deciding on a link that looked fairly close to what she was looking for, she clicked on it with her lime green mouse pointer. Her mind was quickly ambushed with the various colors smashed and mashed onto the page. PenPals International it said at the top of the electric blue and pink page. "Why not…" She muttered to herself as she clicked, join now. Typing quickly, she filled out the application quickly.

**S a k u r a H a r u n o**

**Age: 7 (almost 8)**

**Interests; Violin, Dancing, Dubstep, and putting the three togther! Also computers, and anything in the medical field!**

**Family;…**

Her eyes softened ever so slightly as she read the simple six letter word. Feeling a slight pressure behind her eyes, indicating she was about to get teary eyed, she briskly moved to more of the semi blunt questions littered across the page.

**Reason(s) I'm on here; In need of friends.**

**Located; US**

Feeling satisfied with her work, she quickly saved it and browsed through some of the others who had recently joined.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

… Not feeling interested or drawn to any of the names, she scrolled down a bit more, until she came to the name,

**Itachi Uchiha. **

Speedily clicking on it, she scanned over his profile.

Training…

Lots of family…

Seems… Blunt…

For writing…

And in the US.

'Perfect! Just my kind of person!'

**Request?**

"Yes!" She said to her self happily, feeling joy fill her as the prospect of having a friend set in. After clicking on it, she waited anxiously and checked every five minutes to see if he had responded

**So there it is! I hope you like this one, and the next ones gonna be up in a few :p And just so you know, the first five or six chapters are going to be the shortest, because the only thing they are here for is to introduce the characters, and explain how Itachi and Sakura meet. In a few chapters, Itachi and Sakura will be adults. **

**Okay!**

**To What's your point:**

**Yep it's an AU. Ill add that to the description x) I know that the training thing with Itachi may be confusing, but it's like fire arms training. For the police. And thanks! Grammar is something important to me, so yeah :) And lastly, yeah that's how the relationship is going to be between them. I can't stand a stupid dumb mean Sauske, but he will not be OOC. I think that's it! Next chap will be up in a few! Thanks guys, I love your reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'm waaaaaaaay late. Not cool. Well here is my excuse. I got the flu, lost inspiration, had an unexpected sleepover at a new friends place, and obliterated my right leg. I swear I'm telling the truth. So there. Anyway, to make up for it, here's a chapter with more Sasuke! Also, pleeease leave me reviews. Ill update again once I hit 15. Its not that hard, all you have to do is click a button. Why should I write if no one reads?**

**Chapter 4**

**Curiousity killed the cat**

**Sakura Haruno**

He looked at the name with, if anything, slight curiosity. He pondered over what he should do. Deciding that he didn't want to have a pen pal, he clicked, deny. Logging off both his account and his computer, he walked downstairs silently. Nearing the bottom, he began to hear voices.

"Hey, Dad! Oh, I mean- Sir, may Naruto come over?" Aa, his little brothers voice. Not quite squeaky, but still high pitched, he mused.

"Not today. Your art tutor will be over soon, remember?"

"OH! Yeah, that's right! Mommy got me a new one didn't she? Mrs… Mrs… Tobi?"

"Mrs. Kurenai Sarutobi." Itachi interjected smoothly.

"Whaa-!" Sasuke whirled around to face his older brother and idol. Then he gulped, and Itachi had to work hard to suppress the chuckle that threatened to erupt from his throat as he watched his adams apple move.

"A-Aniki." He said as he tried to seem mature. The stutter ruined it. A deep chuckle vibrated through Itachi's throat as he crouched down and flicked his Outoto in the forehead.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Foolish little brother."

"Hmph." He said as he crossed his arms in a display of pure juvenility.

"Itachi, Shisui will be over soon." His father informed him. Itachi wondered why he hadn't been given the option to deny his older cousins visit, which, if he assumed correctly, would be nothing short of irritating. Just before he was about to speak, his mother voice rang through the room his brother, dad and himself were currently occupying.

"Itachi!" His mother said as she appeared in the living room of their large three story house. "Itachi honey, your pen pal is on the phone! She seems like a lovely girl! And a beautiful name! Cherry blossoms… Oh and here I was, thinking you were lying to me and that you weren't even trying to get a pen pal. How silly of me! Anyway, here she is!" She said as she exuberantly tossed the phone across the room and practically skipped back into the kitchen. All of his reflex training came in handy at that moment as he caught the phone. Cherry Blossoms? Pen pal? It made to much sense. He was tempted to hang up discretely and then pretend to talk to her. But he simply could not suppress his curiosity as a single question echoed through his mind… '_How did she get this number?'_

**Kind of a cliffhanger :p! Not really though. Haha so in the next one it will explain how she got the number, even though he didn't except her request. And then they'll write a bit. And theeeeen, I'm not gonna tell you x) Anyway my goal is fifteen reviews! Its not hard. All you have to do is click the buttonp and say I like it, I love it, I hate it, good job, spelling error, update soon, etc. so yeah please review for the next chapter!**

**Ja~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I got inspired, and decided, what the hell, why not! So I went and made another chapter :) But absolutely no more after this one! Not until I get fifteen reviews. Why? Because there is no reason for me to write if no one reads. So there.**

**Chapter 4**

**Success**

**Denied? **

WHAT? How could he deny her! No no, get your mind out of the gutter! Not like _that_! He denied her pen pal request! How dare he?

"Why I oughtta!" She openly screeched at her beloved laptop. After fanatically clicking refresh for an entire day, she had named it little red, and decided that shed get it a red cover. Anyway! She plopped down onto her green stool, which was metal, and do to over extensive use, had a small dip in the middle. A blank look passed over her features before a wonderfully horrible smirk appeared on her doll like face. "You have no idea who you're messing with!"

Typing and clicking away like a woman, or girl in this case, possessed, she deviously thought to herself, 'I'll crack this!'

And forty-five minutes later, she did. Exhaling softly she stared proudly at the information displayed before her. Normally, this information was only accessible if you accepted a request or someone accepted yours. But, at age seven (almost eight) she was already a very smart girl. Computer hacking was one of her specialties. She knew she could get in trouble. She did. But it was just so breathtakingly exhilarating, cracking codes reading them, this and that, oh she could just do it all day! But, she knew that one day she would be a doctor. She had decided on this, about a year ago, when her ferocious temper broke loose, and she had broken someone's nose. Feeling terrible, she promised herself that if she was going to hit people, she would know how to repair the damage.

And so she delved into the medical world, and found it oddly fascinating. She often told her self it was a miracle anyone was alive. And she was hooked. Yes, one day, she would proudly be, Dr. Haruno Sakura! She could just tell. She already knew just as much, if not _more _then the average high school student.

Snapping out of her medical reverie, she focused on the information splayed across her screen. And then she found it! His phone number.

Dialing at a mind boggling pace, she fel excitement course through her veins.

It rang three times…

And then,

"Hello, this is Mikoto."

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat at her success, she mentally recalled that the only woman in the house was his mother.

"Hello! This is Sakura Haruno, Itachi's pen pal; may I please speak with him?"

"Why of course dear! Wait just one moment!"

She heard the sound of Mikotos voice, and assumed she was informing Itachi of her presence on the phone. Then she heard the phone pass into someone else's hand, and she held her breath.

There was a moment of silence.

"How did you get this number?"

Success.

**Haha so there it is! So yeah Sakura is a computer hacker x)… at age seven x) Haha soon things will start to get much more interesting, I promise! Remember, fifteen reviews! **

**Ja~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Okay so thank you guys so much! Now I want to reply to a reviewer who really helped me. So here goes!**

**To Baws,**

**First of all, thank you very much for helping correct my mistakes. I have no beta, and I usually only have like ten minutes to make a chapter. **

**I just want to say, I'm sorry. I know I seem like a review hungry witch and I apologize. The truth is, I shouldn't even be writing this right now. I am really busy with school, and right now, I'm supposed to be writing an essay that's due tomorrow. I love writing, and that is why I write, but at the same time, there is a ton of other stuff that I NEED to write. So, in a way, I'm just writing this for you guys. I was really concerned that I wasn't using my writing time wisely by making this. So I really needed those reviews to keep me going. I'm not going to ask for reviews anymore, and I haven't been planning to either. So thank you.**

**To Sin, **

**Sakura isn't a weak girl, no, but she is a bit messed up emotionally. I'll delve more into this soon!**

**To W,**

**I had a TV in my room when I was five x) Haha, I suppose everyone looks at it differently, but Itachi is a very mature person by nature. His parents respect him and trust him to have his own computer. Sakura is an orphan, and I'll explain why she has a laptop soon! But not to soon x) Also, Sakura didn't just decide, hey I'm gonna hack computers! No, she was taught :) Everything will clear up soon, I promise! And like I said earlier, I'm sorry for seeming so review hungry. I understand it is frowned upon, but I really needed them to get me through a moment that I really doubted anyone cared about this story. Also, it will not be lovey dovey, I loath stories like that. **

**So without further ado, here is the fifth chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Liar**

He didn't really know what to say. There was a moment of silence, all consuming and simply begging him to just hang up, but his curiosity got the best of him, so he pulled the phone up to his ear and said bluntly,

"How did you get this number?" He was willing to admit, he wanted to know what her voice sounded like. He didn't have to wait long at all.

"I found it!" Her voice was young, but it wasn't too terribly high pitched.

"You found it?" His voice clearly indicated the fact that he was not only irritated, but skeptical.

"Yep, it took me a little while though. Anyway, I'm Sakura, and we're pen pals now!"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Hn. I mean no."

"What, do you already have a pen pal?

"…Yes."

"You're lying!"

"So are you."

"Well yeah, but that's different!"

"How so? Didn't your parents teach you not to lie?"

When she replied, he heard the small crack in her voice, and assumed that she had family issues. He decided not to press it.

"… I'm sorry, I just really want to be your friend. I know it's kind of weird, since I don't even know what you look like, but it's true."

And then he thought of something. He thought back to around five minutes prior, and realization hit him like a bag of bricks.

"What did you tell her?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Tell who?"

"My mother."

"I just said… Oh _oh. _Yeah, I kinda told her we were pen pals. Uh, sorry…"

"Fine."

"What?"

"Send me a letter."

"Really! Great!"

"I would give you my address, but I assume you already know."

"Um, yeah kinda…"

"Goodbye." He hung up before she could reply.

**Doooone! So thank you for all of the reviews, I love you guys! **

**Ja~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! So I'm camping as I write this! So to those of you who are wondering, that's why I'm late :) But during the long drives, I have a ton of time to write! So without further ado, I love your reviews, and here is your next chapter!**

**Dear Itachi,**

_**So tell me about yourself! Oh that's considered rude isn't it? Asking someone about themselves before you've introduced yourself I mean. Well, I'm Haruno, Sakura! I'm seven years old (almost eight) and my favorite colors are green and black. I like red too though! I love seashells and Pocky! Oh, and dubstep, and violin and just singing and dancing and music all together! I love learning, and I want to be a doctor someday! And uh… I'm good with computers… But you already knew that didn't you? Hm, well about that… I'm sorry! I just really wanted you to be my pen pal! Well I have to go, my Aunt is calling me, but I hope you reply soon! Bye! **_

~**Sakura**

**Haruno-san,**

_**Yes, it is considered rude. My name is Uchiha, Itachi. I dislike music. And dancing. I enjoy training. My father is head of The Uchiha Police in Konoha. I have a little brother. I am ten. Goodbye.**_

~**UI**

**Dear Itachi,**

_**You sure are blunt! But that's okay, I'm sure you'll get used to me eventually! Hey, I live about fifteen minutes from the Uchiha Police Station! Maybe we could meet sometime?**_

~**Sakura**

**Haruno-san,**

_**I simply do not find the need to use excessive amounts of words. And I presume that would be acceptable. **_

~**UI**

He never did get to meet her. She had moved to live with her aunt, whom he later found out was head of the Konoha Hospital, Tsunade Senju, to Suna in order to study in the medical world. He chuckled quietly as he reminisced about the time he first started writing to her. He hadn't been to keen on giving out information to strangers, but she was rather relentless in her pursuit of making him open up to her. And eventually, he did. He had learned many things about her. He knew she had a cat, which was vicious to everyone but her. He knew that she had a brilliant mind, and wanted to be a doctor. She loved music and dancing and could play the violin. He knew that her mother had died of cancer, and so Sakura had dedicated herself to finding a cure. Actually, she had been scared of everything medical until she decided to read a book about it. So instead of being scared of disease and cancer, she vowed to find a cure. He had a feeling she would. Her father had died three years later, but not before passing down his knowledge of computers to her. He knew many other things about her. But most of all, he knew he would see her for the first time. He was currently twenty, and she, seventeen, almost eighteen. And he knew, for the first time in a long time, he was excited and nervous. He was going to pick her up at the Konoha International airport in half an hour. Then they were going to have an early dinner with his family, and she would be staying at his house. His family, which was much too large in his opinion, (AN/ his 'family' is his 'clan') had raised a few eyebrows, but he had assured them that it was merely so she could be comfortable. Glancing at the watch his mother had gotten him that was currently residing on his wrist; he saw that he had twenty minutes before she was here, and that he should probably get going. Quietly closing the front door behind him, he turned around to face the sleek black car that he hadn't really wanted, and saw two other people sitting comfortably in his car. Walking up to it swiftly, he opened the back door and jerked out the two inhabitants by their hair.

"Ow ow ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Don't egg him on dobe!"

"I am not a dobe, teme!"

"Hn, dobe,"

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Do-"

Deciding that enough was enough, he smacked them both on the head and said, "Enough. Now why were you in my car."

"We wanted to see Sakura-chan too!"

He let out an inaudible huff and said, "Get in." Before climbing into the front seat himself.

**So there's the time skip and the couple letters! Now I know its not amazingly long, but they will be longer from here on out, I promise :) **

**So bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

Despite it all, she was nervous. But hey, when you're about to see a guy, who you have known for ten years, for the first time, you don't just want to make a good first impression. You want to make a fucking amazing first impression. I mean, never mind the fact that she probably knew him better then his mother, she was nervous! She had decided that though she didn't particularly care what she looked like, she would give it a little effort today. Her hair was lying in the casual waves she always had that stopped just past her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a dark green and lime green light weight button up plaid shirt, and black skinny jeans for pants. Dark green Vans with white Sakura petals, (they had been a gift from her uncle, Jiraiya. Don't ask how he got them, she had no clue) adorned her feet and completed her outfit. She could've put on makeup, but she hated the stuff, so she opted not to. She also had her ears pierced, three in each ear. But rather then getting two on her ear lobe and one on the top, all three were lined up on the bottom. Her earrings were nothing extravagant, just lime green studs. She had her small black suitcase with her as she waited by the exit of her plane. And then she saw him, she knew it was him. She just knew it. Behind him, there were two other people, who she would have realized were Sasuke and Naruto if she had bothered to pay any attention to them. Her eyes were slightly widened as she looked at him. His strides were long; his chin held high, but his nose wasn't stuck in the air. He wore a black button up shirt that showed his chiseled muscles, and dark grey jeans. His face easily rivaled that of a god. High cheeks bones and dark eyes that appeared black, but the silver and blue streaks in them made them anything but that. His eyes locked onto hers and her breath caught in her throat, a small blush rising onto her cheeks. He smirked. Damn asshole. But she decided that she just couldn't be mad at him, and so she decided to embarrass him instead. She knew he didn't like public displays of affection. So she decided to make a scene, and make sure it was VERY public when she displayed her affection. So, she screamed, "Itachi!" and threw her suit case on the ground before running up to him overdramatically and hugging him. But she didn't stop there. Oh no, payback was a bitch. She grabbed the back of his neck and stood up on his tiptoes before placing a small and chaste kiss on his cheek. He was so stiff, she was pretty sure he would have easily snapped in half had she flicked him. And that was what triggered her maniacal laughter. She fell to the floor laughing her ass off and holding her stomach, soon after Naruto joined her, and Sasuke, being his usual asshole broody self just chuckled a little louder then usual.

(*)(*)(*)

He walked into the airport feeling like a bundle of nerves. Itachi did not get nervous. So why was he? He had no clue. Just as Sasuke and Naruto were about to start fighting again, they all saw her. She was beautiful. Her pink hair fell in soft tresses around her shoulders and he instantly wanted to feel it and see if it was as soft as it looked. Wait what? Never mind. Her apple green eyes stood out brightly against her light peach flawless skin, and contrasted stunningly with her pale pink cotton candy colored hair. He was pretty sure his eyes were slightly wider then usual. And then her eyes locked and he smirked. He watched, fascinated as a small blush formed on her cheeks. And then he saw the small flash of fire that sparked through her eyes before a devious smile crossed he pink and plump lips. And then she did the unthinkable. He _knew_ she knew he loathed public displays of affection. But nonetheless, she threw herself into his arms, which had apparently opened, and then she kissed him. She god damned _kissed _him on the cheek! Oh she would soon learn just how much of a bitch payback could be.


End file.
